customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Big Surprise (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C58A:CBB8:87AC:566B-20190718112648
Time Warner Cable Kids '''(shortly renamed '''AMC Kids from September 2013)' '''is a free set cable/satellite channel formed in 1991 in the USA by Comcast, Sesame Workshop, The Jim Henson Company and PBS. Time Warner Cable Kids is available on many major cable networks, as well as Comcast, DirecTV, WOW!, Verizon FiOS and AT&T. AMC Kids replaced on PBS Kids Channel that originally was available on television. AMC Kids has among children's shows including Caillou, Zoboomafoo, Arthur, Teletubbies, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Barney & Friends, Frances, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Care Bears, Dinosaur Train, The Wiggles, The Doodlebops, Miffy & Friends, Super Why!, WordWorld, Toopy & Binoo and everything. Another channel called "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel" launched in September 14, 2013. About the channel: The 24 hour preschool channel is here! Go to www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to find out more. www.TimeWarnerCableKidsOnline.com . Description: We are excited to introduce Time Warner Cable Kids, the channel. Time Warner Cable Kids is the 24-hour preschool channel for children ages 2-8 and is available on TV, on demand and online at www.AMCKidsOnline.com The channel is formed in 1991 and will be available by major cable networks by Comcast, Verizon FiOS, DirecTV, Dish Network, AT&T, WOW!, Cox, Bright House Networks, Vision and among others. Time Warner Cable Kids has among children's hit shows including Caillou, Arthur, Frances, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends, The Wiggles, Dinosaur Train, WordWorld and everything. Visit www.TimeWarnerKidsOnline.com and www.TimeWarnerCableKidsTheChannel.com to see if it’s available in your neighborhood or to contact your cable provider to request it. The channel is daily in the United States every mornings, afternoons and evenings on AMC Kids. Programming: Main article: List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids Logo Variations: In addition to the normal Time Warner Cable Kids logo, other variations other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Time Warner Cable Kids have a logo with a "T," a "W," a "C" and a "K". Starting in September 2015, a new on-screen bug was created, featuring either the Time Warner Cable or AMC Kids logo with the caption "The Preschool Channel for Kids! By American Movie Classics/Time Warner Cable Kids" underneath it. There are also variants of the character versions with the two aforementioned captions left intact. Related services: 'AMC Kids HD' Time Warner Cable Kids HD is the high definition simulcast feed of the channel that was first announced in May 2010 and began broadcasting on September 1, 2010. All programs made in HD are presented in 16:9 widescreen, whereas other non-HD programs are presented in 4:3 letterbox. This feed is currently available on Comcast, Verizon FiOS, AT&T U-verse and Cox Communications 'AMC Kids On Demand''' AMC Kids On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service which launched on April 4, 2005 on Comcast. This service offers 50 hours of programs a month, with 25% of the programs updated every two weeks. Time Warner Cable Kids shows and featuring the new series of Pecola! weekdays on Time Warner Cable Kids! Shows * Frances * Caillou * Zoboomafoo * Arthur * Care Bears * Clifford The Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Curious George * Sesame Street * Teletubbies * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Barney * The Wiggles * Word World * Dinosaur Train * Chuck * The Cat In The Hat * Super Why! * Toopy And Binoo * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Elmo's World * Roary The Racing Car * Biscuit More Shows * Tree Fu Tom * Peter Rabbit * The Fresh Beat Band * Henry Hugglemonster * Paw Patrol * Lalaloopsy * The Chica Show * Zou * Animal Atlas * Peg And Cat * Noddy * Sammy's Story Shop * Stella Sam * Zerby Derby * Zack And Quack * Cyberchase * Shaun The Sheep * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Dinopaws * Astroblast! * Earth To Luna! * Boj * Rastamouse * Finley The Fire Engine * The Hive * The Secret World Of Benjamin Bear * Larryboy * Chuggington * Small Potatoes * Space Racers * Little Charley Bear * Raa Raa The Noisy Lion * Five Minutes More * Horrid Henry * Bing Bunny * Tiny Tumble * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tickety Ted * Andy Pandy * Postman Pat * Tickety Toc * Rubbagubbers * Dick And Dom In Da Bungalow * Elliot Kid * The Smurfs * Bitz And Bob * Numberblocks * Angelmouse * Louie * Bill And Ben The Flower Pot Men * Kipper The Dog * Bertha * Cloudbabies * Alphablocks * Waybuloo * Baby Jake * StoryBots Super Songs * Watch My Chops! * Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! * Driver Dan's Story Train * Playdays * Timi's Adventures * Animal Stories * SpongeBob SquarePants * Wallace And Gromit * Morph * Rubbabubbers * Little Howard's Big Question * Tinpo * Animal Shelf * Mr. Men And Little Miss * Kate And Mim-Mim * Waffle The Wonder Dog * Gordon The Garden Gnome